Drop in the Ocean
by oneinaminion
Summary: This is the first one shot of 10. It's a Ipod Drabble. Not really good at summaries but there is more inside to explain what this is about.


**Hello guys, so this is my first try at a FanFic. Some of my friends are writing too and they told me that I should maybe do one shots first but I found that too easy so that I took out my Ipod and decided that I would write 10 one shots to the first 10 songs that would come up on shuffle.**

 **All one shots will be about Quinn and Rachel. This first one is playing around Senior Year. The first song that popped up was OMI - Drop in the ocean.**

 **So enjoy and tell me what you think.**

Quinn had enough of this. She has been spending the last few days convincing Rachel that she should tell Finn that they have been seeing each other behind his back. Well not really seeing yet as nothing has really happened so far but both of them had realized that they wanted to be together.

They've been talking about it nonstop but Rachel didn't want to hurt Finn; she wanted to wait until they all left for college so that it would be a clean cut. The only problem with that plan was that graduation was still 3 month away and after that stretched a long summer before they all left for college and Quinn just didn't want to wait that long anymore.

Ever since she has been able to admit her feelings to herself she wanted Rachel with everything that she had and she wasn't one to sit patiently by and watch Rachel kiss Finn all the time. Quinn knew that Rachel tried to keep it to a minimum but that still meant that he got to touch her and Quinn was so sick of that. They had made a plan that Rachel would tell Finn this weekend, more accurately last night but when Quinn opened a text from Rachel this morning telling her that she just couldn't because he looked so sad when she started to talk about college Quinn just saw red.

"What has gotten your panties in a twist?" Santana leaned against the locker next to Quinn's and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not now Santana." Quinn all but growled at her Latino best friend and slammed the locker door shut.

"Is it about Rachel?" Santana asked in a more sympathetic tone than before.

"She still hasn't told him. We agreed that she would do it last night but this morning I got a text telling me that she just wasn't able to because he looked so sad when she started to talk about the future." Quinn punched her locker in anger and winced when she felt pain spread through her hand.

"Easy there Quinn." Brittany warned her when she arrived; she gave Santana a quick peck on the lips and then turned to the other blonde.

"I'm so sick of all of this. Why won't she tell him? Do you think she is playing me?" You could hear the insecurity in Quinn's voice and see the worry in her eyes.

"Please, you are one of the best things that could ever happen to the hobbit. You know; I have been watching Finn close lately and whenever he is near you with Rachel he gets this kind of smug look on his face, like he knows something you don't." Quinn looks behind herself to see Rachel pass with Finn at her side; when both of them make eye contact Finn starts to smile and places his arm around Rachel's shoulder. Rachel unknown to what is happening looks up at Finn with a small smile.

"That's it! I'm giving up. She obviously doesn't want to be with me and I'm sick of waiting for her to man up." With that Quinn turned around and walked in the other direction far away from the Finn and Rachel.

xXx

"What do you want Kurt?" Quinn's eyes didn't leave her book but she could tell that Kurt was shuffling from one foot to the other.

"May I sit down?" Kurt asked nervous and placed his bag on the chair in front of him.

"Sure." Quinn agreed with a sigh and placed a bookmark into the book to know where she had been before, because she knew that Kurt would want to talk.

"Rachel has been looking for you all day." Kurt tried to keep up the eye contact with Quinn but when she started to raise her eyebrow he took a quick look around the library and then back at Quinn.

"I'm not in the mood." Quinn leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, while rubbing her temples in small circles.

"She's sorry." Quinn's eyes snapped open and she leaned forward so that their noses were almost touching.

"Are you her spokesperson now?" Quinn asked in a threatening manner. Kurt looked shocked for a second but then he caught himself.

"Rachel is my friend. She's unhappy and I want to help her but you aren't making this easy for me."

"Why should I? Rachel hasn't been making this easy for me for weeks." Quinn grabbed her book and began to stand up.

"She just needs a push." Kurt exclaimed quickly.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked him confused.

"She is still a little afraid that if she breaks up with Finn that you wouldn't want her anymore or that you wouldn't stand by her in public." Kurt looked up and saw Quinn opening her mouth and then closing it again, like a fish out of the water. With a sigh she drops back down into her chair, Kurt watched Quinn's inner struggle and can tell that this is really hard for her.

"What do you think I can do?" Quinn finally relented.

"Sing!" Quinn internally groaned and must have done so out loud as well because she got a disapproving look from librarian.

"Kurt, really?"

"You fell in love with Rachel Berry." Kurt just responded and put his hands up in defense.

"I did." Quinn answered with a smile. She was in love with Rachel and she wouldn't let Finn get between that. Quinn got up and made her way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting my performance ready." Quinn yelled over her shoulder and closed the door behind her making her way towards where she knew Puck and Santana would be hanging out right now.

xXx

Quinn made her way into the choir room to see that she was one of the last to arrive, behind her were Santana and Puck so that now the group would be complete.

"Now that all of you are here I would like to…"

"Mr. Schue? I would like to do a little song before you start with today's lesson, if that is alright with you." Quinn cut in and smiled sweetly at Mr. Schuster, who seemed to be as confused as ever.

"Oh um…yeah…yeah, of course." Quickly he took a chair in the front row and quietly waited for Quinn to start. Quinn turned towards Puck and Santana and gave them a nod before stepping in front of the rest of the Glee club.

"As most of you know I'm not really one of those few in here that demand a solo or a song at the beginning of the lesson." She threw and amused glance at Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes before continuing.

"Today is a little different though; I want to say something and the best way I can think of is with a song." She motioned to the band to start playing. Throwing one last glance towards Rachel, who was sitting next to Finn, who wore a smug smile on his face.

 _ **Waiting here patiently for you to say that  
You sent him on his way, you sent him on his way**_

Quinn looked at Rachel and could see that she was just now comprehending that this was going to be a song about them.

 _ **And I know you're worried, been tossing and turning  
It's keeping you awake, thinking it was a mistake.**_

Quinn took a step towards Rachel. _ ****_

 _ **But it's time you knew he was no good  
Had to let him go  
You'll be fine, just reach out your hand now  
You got mine to hold**_

Quinn stretched out her hand and waited a little for Rachel to take hold of it, just when she was sure that Rachel wouldn't take it she did. A gigantic smile formed on Quinn's face. _ ****_

 _ **I'm telling you that ooh, we were meant to be  
Darling can't you see that I'm your whole wide world and he's a drop in the ocean?  
Ooh, wouldn't you agree  
I'm the only ship that's sailing on your sea and he's a drop in the ocean?  
He's a drop in the ocean  
hmm...**_

Quinn was twirling Rachel around the floor and Puck and Santana joined in with the chorus from the bleachers.

 _ **A drop in the ocean  
Ha, a drop in the ocean  
He's a drop in the ocean**_

 _ **See what the earth brings and don't sweat the small things  
It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright  
It's only a moment, just keep moving forward  
And I'mma make you mine, yeah I'mma make you mine**_

Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel from behind and sang into her ear. _ ****_

 _ **But it's time you knew he was no good  
Had to let him go  
You'll be fine, just reach out your hand now  
You got mine to hold**_

The next time the chorus rolled around everyone was dancing around the room, well except for Finn how was turning more red by the second.

 _ **I'm telling you that ooh, we were meant to be  
Darling can't you see that I'm your whole wide world and he's a drop in the ocean?  
Ooh, wouldn't you agree  
I'm the only ship that's sailing on your sea and he's a drop in the ocean?**_ _  
_ _ **He's a drop in the ocean  
I'm telling you that ooh, we were meant to be  
Darling can't you see that I'm your whole wide world and he's a drop in the ocean?  
Ooh, wouldn't you agree  
I'm the only ship that's sailing on your sea and he's a drop in the ocean?  
He's a drop in the ocean, hmph**_

When the song was done everyone applauded and congratulated Quinn on her song.

"What the hell is this?" Finn now got up from his chair and started to walk towards Quinn.

"I was singing a song." Quinn answered and tried to keep her cool.

"To my girlfriend." He shouted at her and tried to grab Rachel but Quinn was faster and stepped in between them. The height difference would have been funny if not for the situation.

"Don't" Quinn pressed out between her teeth, she could feel a presence behind her and knew that it was Puck and Santana. Quinn had asked them earlier if they could keep her cool so that she wouldn't kick Finn's ass.

"Or what? Do you think just because you manned up once that Rachel will choose you now? She hasn't done so before."

"What did you just say?" It was Rachel who came to stand next to Quinn and look up at Finn. As soon as he realized what he just said the smile came off of his face.

"You knew." Quinn accused and could feel the anger build inside of her. "You knew that Rachel and I wanted to be with each other and when she tried to tell you, you would use the guilt card to keep her with you."

"That's not true…" Finn tried to defend himself but Santana stepped in.

"Like hell it is."

"Dude, you should leave before Quinn has to hold me back and not the other way around." Puck threatened and took a step towards Finn.

"Puck, don't! He is not even worth it." Rachel said and grabbed Quinn's hand to lead her out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked after they had been walking down the halls for a while.

"My place; we need to talk and I need to apologize for being so stupid." Quinn pulled Rachel into her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You were not stupid."

"I beg to dif…" Rachel wasn't able to finish her sentence because soft lips were suddenly on hers and she just got lost in the moment. When they broke apart Quinn just smiled softly at her.

"I should've done that a long time ago." Rachel smiled at her and grabbed her hand to lead her to her car.

"We have all the time in the world now." With that they got into Rachel's car and drove towards Rachel's house to talk…or maybe not so much.

 **So that was the first of 10. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
